


Art Is In...

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [41]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tony's bought what he figures is a piece of art. Pepper has another response.





	Art Is In...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Pepper blinked. If she didn't have a StarkPad in hand, she might've rubbed her eyes. "Mr. Stark." She sucked her lower lip between her teeth briefly. "What is that?" 

Tony spun away from whatever it was he and JARVIS were working on. He pulled his glasses down somewhat to peer over the rims. "Whatever are you talking about, Ms. Potts?" 

"That, Mr. Stark," Pepper said in her, 'you know exactly what I'm talking about, stop being such a prat' voice. 

"That?" Tony raised his voice slightly. "Can you be a bit more, oh, I don't know, specific, Ms. Potts? There's an awful lot of 'that' in my workroom." 

Which trebled as a garage and robot playroom. "That, Mr. Stark. That throwback to the 70s and shag carpets and hair bands." 

It was a van. That in and of itself wasn't so bad but it stood out against the little sports cars Tony preferred like a ragged old mansion next to a cookie-cutter ranch home. Painted with a sandy metal-flecked undercoat, the sides sported the morbid scene of dead bodies with an armored giant astride a monstrous horse, both stained with blood. 

"What, you don't like it?" Tony tsked. "Ms. Potts. This is a prime example of seventies' art." 

She said, in her dryest voice, "It's a rip off of Frank Frazetta's _Death Dealer_ and not a very good one, Mr. Stark. This is a paeon to," she considered briefly, ticking off a few words to use and finally choosing, "ostentatious displays of death and believe me, no young woman in her right mind would willingly get into that thing." A breath. "Please tell me the shag carpet and the bed are not original." 

Tony gasped, pressing his hand over his heart. "Ms. Potts. An art connesuirre is not interested in what happened in the art." 

"You're not calling that art." 

"I am." He beamed. "Wanna go inside and check it out?" 

Pepper leveled a flat stare at him. "Absolutely not." 

"Aww." 

"No." Pepper looked down at her pad so she didn't have to see the monstrosity. "As I said, Mr. Stark, no woman in her right mind would willingly step inside that thing. Which means you can probably get one of your groupies in there in a half a second." 

"Ms. Potts! I don't have groupies. I have fans." He sidled closer. "But I'd rather have someone who actually cares." 

"Then get rid of the van. It's awful." Pepper turned away, heading for the stairs. 

"Does that mean if it goes...you'll...?" 

Oh, he sounded so hopeful. The brat. "I guess you'll have to get rid of that van and find out, Mr. Stark." 

Sometimes, the way he'd jump to it made Pepper feel good. "JARVIS, put an ad in the paper! Seventies Dodge van for sale. Original art!"


End file.
